The Best Sprouse Twin
by for the last time
Summary: Bailey and Maya argue over which Sprouse twin they think is better. Hopefully London will be able to shed some light on the topic . . .


**The Best Sprouse Twin**

**Author's Note: I've been busy trying to get rid of this stupid writer's block! Ugh. I've been having this since the past two week! And I, being the type who is willing to do anything just so she can save herself from boredom, suddenly came up with this idea. This isn't one of my best, not one of my worst. Stupid writer's block. I don't know if this story should be described as dull, lame, pathetic, useless, rubbish or, you know, whatever. I'll let you decide. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Nu uh!" Bailey argued, shaking her head. "Cole Sprouse is way better than Dylan!"<p>

Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes as she retorted, "Are you kidding me? Everyone knows that Dylan Sprouse is better than his twin!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

As Maya and Bailey continued their argument, London Tipton passed by them and stopped dead on her tracks. Surprised, she took a step back to see if it was either real or she was just seeing things. Yup. She was indeed right; Bailey and Maya are actually having an argument.

She noticed that Maya and Bailey were both quarreling just a few tables away from the juice bar, right in front of two frowning twins, Cody and Zack.

She went to their table and asked, "What is going on with those two?"

Zack sighed as he began wiping the table, glancing at Bailey and Maya again. "As if it wasn't obvious, they are having an argument."

"Wow," Cody stated, sarcasm in his words, as he rolled his eyes. "That really shed some light into the subject, Zack."

London shook her head. "Once again, what is going on with Bailey and Maya? Why are they arguing?" she asked again.

Cody heaved a sigh before replying, "Maya and Bailey are arguing over which Sprouse twin is better. It's a battle between the famous twin actors, Cole and Dylan, Dylan and Cole . . . " he rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"It began yesterday when they were watching this film the Prince and the Pauper," Zack continued, looking just as annoyed as Cody, "then Bailey, out of nowhere, stated that she thinks Cole Sprouse acted the best in the film and is better that Dylan."

"Then Maya argued by saying Dylan is better than Cole," Cody added, "therefore leading up to this disagreement and continuous insult passing on from one to the other."

London nodded, somehow understanding what the two meant. "So, let me get this straight, Bailey and Maya are arguing over which Sprouse twin, who I bet they don't even know, is better?"

Cody and Zack nodded as they replied in unison, "Precisely."

The three glanced back at the girls, who are still continuing with their bickering.

"Cole acted in the American sitcom, Friends, in 2001 as Ben Geller, a recurring character who appeared in seven episodes of the series." Bailey said proudly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Maya scoffed and shook her head. "Well, Dylan had a voice role, playing Shasta in Snow Buddies, back in the year 2008." She said in satisfaction. "He also played young John in the 2005 film Piggy Banks."

Bailey fumed at Maya's retort and spat back. "Cole received thirteen different nominations and won six awards in the past eleven years."

"Oh? Is that so?" Maya raised her eyebrows in fake astonishment. "Dylan won four Kids' Choice Awards, three Celebrity Love Awards and one YoungStar and MTV Movie Awards."

Bailey retorted back, causing an irritated Maya to yell in response. They continued their squabble like little girls fighting over the same red balloon.

London sighed and shook her head as they stared at the two friends. She couldn't believe that Bailey, one of the smartest persons in her class (well, part of the only two smartest persons in her class), and Maya, a practical girl who likes to see the best in people, arguing over twin actors who they probably won't be seeing anytime soon. She rolled her eyes as she walked towards her friends' table.

"Well, Cole – "Bailey began, but was soon cut off by Maya.

"All you keep on saying is Cole! What good can he do? Huh?" Maya asked, a mocking expression on her face.

Bailey gasped in surprise. "You take that back!" she demanded.

Maya leaned closer to Bailey, slapping **(is that right? Sorry, I haven't exactly been reading books and dictionaries for the past few days, so my vocabulary is a little mixed up) **her hand against the table, causing everyone near to flinch at the ear-splitting thud. A smug look on her face, she continued, "Make me."

Bailey gasped again. She was about to reply when London appeared. London clapped her hands together, capturing Bailey and Maya's attention.

"Guys," London began, "can't you just agree that – " before she could continue, Bailey and Maya, both fuming with irritation.

"Will you stay out of this?" they yelled at the same time.

London flinched as Bailey and Maya faced each other again. Annoyed herself, London grabbed Maya's and Bailey's wrist, making them both stand up, as she stared at them with a skeptical expression.

"Bailey, Maya," she said, sighing. "Can't the two of you just agree that the Sprouse twins are equally amazing and good at what they do?"

Bailey and Maya stared at each other before quickly averting their eyes to the floor, their faced turning into a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

Maya sighed, running her fingers through her hair, as she stared at London sheepishly. "I guess you're right, London. They are equally amazing."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right. We were just being both childish and immature to see that." She turned to face Maya. "Sorry, about what I said about Dylan." She apologized

The corner of Maya's lips tugged up into a wistful half smile. "Thanks," she said simply before quickly adding, "And I'm sorry about what I said about Cole."

Grinning, they faced London again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Maya said. "Thanks, London. You were right."

"Yeah," Bailey stated. "Thanks."

London smiled, placing both her arms around Maya's and Bailey's shoulders. "And, why argue over twin actors when you have another pair of twins over there as your boyfriends?"

Bailey giggled. "Yup. You are right."

"We were both acting silly with the argument." Maya agreed. She paused and then quickly added, a smirk across her face, "But, I still think Dylan is better, though."

Bailey faked a smile, trying to hide her irritation, and said, "Well, that's where you're wrong, Maya. Cole is better."

Before it could turn into another argument, London quickly stated, "Guys, remember what I said? About the two being just as wonderful and talented?"

Maya and Bailey sighed in embarrassment.

London grinned in satisfaction as she took in Maya and Bailey's sheepish expressions. She then stated proudly, "And, besides, I think we can both agree that Brenda Song is better than Dylan and Cole Sprouse."

Bailey and Maya's eyes widened in surprise. Their faces start to turn red as they stared at the complacent London in front of them.

And . . . well, I think you can guess what happens next. . .


End file.
